


I've come to find something I love more than everything I've cherished before

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is baby, And gods does Obi-Wan love him, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Kissing It Better, M/M, The one where person A patches up person B while telling them they're dumb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Will you kiss it better?” Anakin says covering his face in embarrassment
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	I've come to find something I love more than everything I've cherished before

**Author's Note:**

> ok so to clarify, in the beginning, the kisses ARE PLATONIC. OBI-WAN DOESN'T DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR ANAKIN UNTIL HE IS 19. Obi-Wan has always loved Anakin but it's shifted from a platonic love to a romantic love. phew, now that this is all cleared up I hope you enjoy!!! the gods let me post 1 (one) thing that's not absolute filth. BUT I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA AT LIKE TWO IN THE MORNING AND OH BOY. DO I LOVE THEM.  
> AAAA THIS IS ALSO MY 100TH WORK. WOOOOOOOOO HELL YEAH.  
> Title is from the song Margaret by Kasumi Nakasu STAN OUR QUEEN.
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow sluts!

Obi-Wan remembers the first time he’d ever witnessed his padawan’s clumsy nature in action. It was a warm Coruscant day, barely any clouds in the sky, a rather calm day. That is until the two were walking up the Jedi Temple’s stairs. Obi-Wan was walking ahead of his happy, humming padawan, and everything seemed to be serene and perfect. The stillness of the moment was inherently destroyed when he heard soft sniffles from behind him. Obi-Wan turned around in a flurry of panic and found Anakin sitting on the steps, with large, bleeding gashes on his knees, and big, blue, teary eyes. 

Obi-Wan’s heart swells at the sight of his hurt padawan. He kneels down to Anakin’s level and sighs. “Oh padawan mine, what happened?” He asks with a fond, but concerned sigh. 

“I...I tripped.” He mumbles pitifully, as he wipes his tears away with his sleeves. 

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and gives his padawan a patient smile. “Let us go back to our quarters and I’ll clean it up, alright?” Once Anakin gives a little nod, Obi-Wan scoops his hurt padawan up in his arms. The boy is so light that it surprises him. But no matter, with Anakin in his arms, they make their way to their quarters. Obi-Wan deposits the sniffling boy onto the countertop. Anakin quirks his head to the side in confusion, clearly missing the ginger’s embrace. After, all, in recent weeks Anakin has practically latched himself to Obi-Wan’s sid ever since he got to the temple. Now he knew he shouldn’t nurture this unhealthy attachment, but he just couldn’t say no to the little desert boy. Not when those blue eyes were filled with tears in the middle of the night, or how he felt Anakin tense when he was scared beyond his mind. His childhood wasn’t easy by any means, and while Obi-Wan didn’t understand, he could try to help. “I’ll be back in a moment, I promise, young one.” He smiled, ruffling the little boy’s hair. Anakin sniffled and nodded. 

With that, Obi-Wan ventured into the fresher to look for the first aid kit. After a moment or two of searching for the first aid kit, he manages to find it. With a smile he returns back to the sniffling padawan he dumped on the counter. Obi-Wan places the kit on the counter and gets out a little pact of bacta, and a little bandage. He hums a little tune as he patches his padawan up. Once he’s all patched up, Obi-Wan closes the kit and smiles. “There you are young one, all better.”  
Anakin smiles, he opens his mouth, ready to say something, but quickly shrinks back. Obi-Wan sees this and smiles, oh, his shy padawan. “Anakin, what is it?” He encourages softly. 

“Master...Will...Will you…” Anakin mumbles something, as a little blush graces his features. 

“Padawan, you must speak up,” Obi-Wan says softly, nudging him gently. 

“Will you kiss it better?” Anakin says covering his face in embarrassment. Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh at how cute his young padawan is. “My mom always used to do it and...it always made me feel better. So…” Anakin uncovers his face and Obi-Wan can see the unshed tears glimmering in his sweet eyes. “So maybe if you do it, it’ll feel better.” He mumbles, looking away from his Master, his face burning up. 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes with a playful smile, with no malice behind the gesture. “Of course young one.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s bruised knees. The beaming smile that greets Obi-Wan when he brings his head back up warms his heart to no end. Shyly, he watches Anakin tap his cheek, and Obi-Wan knows what he wants. Obi-Wan presses a kiss to his cheek and hears the lovely sound of Anakin’s sweet, bubbly laughter. “I spoil you far too much little one.” He says in a playful tone, and watches as more giggles come from Anakin’s lips. “Come now, we must be tending to our responsibilities.” He says softly, gently whisking his padawan off the countertop. 

“Ok, let’s go!” His padawan cheers quickly, a sudden burst of energy bubbling forth, as Anakin suddenly bolts out of their quarters and down the halls in a flash. 

“Anakin! Wait!” He shouts back, letting out an all too knowing groan, but he can’t help the smile that’s making its way onto his face. Oh how contagiously happy his padawan was when he was young…

Obi-Wan is brought out of his thoughts by a loud thud, he gets up from the couch to investigate what it was, and stifles a laugh. On the floor face first, is none other than Anakin Skywalker. Anakin looks up with a red face, and a smile on his lips. Obi-Wan shakes his head, and offers a hand. “Oh Anakin, whatever am I going to do with you, you klutzy child.” He says, in that same sickeningly affectionate but exasperated tone he’s grown so fond of using, scratch that, the voice he saves for Anakin, and Anakin alone. 

“I swear I tripped over something!” His lover tries to justify, as he takes Obi-Wan’s hand. He smiles, and helps hoist Anakin up off the ground, he goes to dust him of, but Anakin won’t let go of his hand. Still the same clingy, needy child he once was. 

“In fact you did trip on something.” He responds, and for a moment, the self-satisfied look on Anakin’s face makes him want to stop there, the sweet little face he’s making is just too precious. But he must say what must be said. “It’s called air, sweetheart.” He finishes, reaching his free hand to pat Anakin’s cheek gently. Obi-Wan’s knees brush against Anakin’s and that’s when he hears a wince. He peers down to see that the fall caused a tear in his pants, and a fresh scrape on his left knee. “Come now dearest, let’s clean you up.” He sighs, gripping Anakin’s hand in a vice grip so he won’t be able to get away. 

“But-” 

“No buts Anakin.” He interrupts, shaking his head. Anakin is always so damn stubborn, he’s learned over the years to put a stop to it, and quick. Obi-Wan brings Anakin to sit at the table, and places a kiss to the crown of his head. “Stay.” He commands, although, he knows deep down, that it’s a plea, and he’s not the only one that knows it. 

In what seems like a very familiar routine he heads to the fresher to grab a small med kit. Once that’s obtained, he heads back to the main area and eyes Anakin. He’s most likely zoned out in the chair, with almost every part of his body fidgeting, but relaxed all at once. Then, Anakin’s gaze lands on him. Anakin’s entire demeanor changes in an instant, he can practically see his eyes light up, and sparkle. His love’s whole being shifts to Obi-Wan, and in the force as well. He can feel how Anakin’s signature instantly brightens, and Obi-Wan thinks it’s the most breathtaking sensation he’s ever known. 

He shakes himself back to the current situation, and settles on the floor, eye level with Anakin’s bleeding knee. He opens the med kit and grabs a bit of bacta gel, and a bandage. While he applies the bacta, he looks directly at the man with said injury. “You know I can’t tell if you’re the fool, jestor, or the entire circus at this point.” He scoffs, “You really are an idiot, you know that? You must be more careful.” Obi-Wan chides, watching as Anakin lets out a little puff of laughter. He’s transfixed with the way his love’s lips move. 

“I know, I know.” Anakin mumbles, his face still red, but certainly not from the fall. 

Obi-Wan smiles, as he places the bandage on Anakin’s wound. “There you are, all patched up.”  
He expects a smile back, or a kiss thank you, but instead he’s met with a rather quiet and still Anakin. Anakin must be mulling over something by the looks of it. 

“Will...Will you kiss it better?” Anakin asks, oh so softy, so quietly that Obi-Wan barely catches it. 

WIth a knowing smile, Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything further, and kisses the bandage. “There you are dearheart. Now it’s officially all better.” He coos gently, getting up from the floor to stand. Anakin’s smile, the smile Obi-Wan knows is so genuine that it hurts, is absolutely exquisite. 

Anakin points to his lips, with a pleading pout. “Kiss it better?” 

And with his knowing grin, Obi-Wan leans down to press a gentle kiss against his lover’s lips.  
Things never change with his Anakin Skywalker, do they?


End file.
